Barry
Barry Warrick Barry Warrick, a.k.a. Bike Guy, one of the Vault's actors and friends, passed away during the course of the show. Barry was involved with The Vault from the very beginning and to say he made the project better would be an understatement. In truth, we cannot imagine it without him. Episode 7 was dedicated to Barry. He was a great guy- hilarious, kind, dedicated- and he is missed, not just by us, but by the many many people he touched throughout the course of his life. Via The Vault blog: "Barry was one of the first actors we cast in the show. The first thing you should know is that Barry isn’t even an actor. He is Shane’s (Henry in the show) best friend. I was introduced to him at a party at a mutual friend’s house. I felt weird about asking him to be in the show, especially given that he wasn’t an actor, the part was a little silly if not embarrassing, I couldn’t pay him, etc. I was embarrassed to even ask him, but when I did he said to me, “Cool. Sounds fun.” He was exactly what we had in mind when we thought of the bike room. The character was written to be an extremely like-able guy who maybe needed to lose a few pounds. He had to be a little out of shape for the obvious irony of being put in an exercise room, but he had to be extremely like-able so that when he complained, we didn’t hate him for it. Instead, we sympathized with him a little. The key to the part is that even though he doesn’t want to ride that damn bike, we all know that he will. We can count on him, which is why we like him. He’s the same way in real life. One of the most like-able guys I know. I don’t know if anyone we’ve worked with, and we’ve worked with 50+ actors, has more friends than Barry. Every time I posted something with him it always had double or triple the feedback. Everyone likes Barry. Barry was one of the 4 actors in our pilot episode that helped get us a deal with Mark Cuban and HDNet. It was a life-changing thing for me. Without him I don’t think it happens. I think about that a lot these days. I posted about this on Facebook, but when Barry found out he was sick he asked me if he could come in special to shoot his remaining scenes. At that time we didn’t think it was anything too serious. He told me he wanted to start getting in shape, and he was worried that losing 50 pounds would break some sort of continuity in the show. I told him that his health came first, and that the show doesn’t really matter, but he came in anyway. That’s the kind of guy he is. That's Barry." The Vault's "Henry," Shane Spalione, has founded an artist collective that highlights original clothing and art by featured independent artists. Among the items for sale are a line of pieces inspired by and in memory of our own "Bike Guy," Barry Warrick. Proceeds raised on these items will go towards the "Barry Inspiring Scholarship Fund. www.longlivetheswarm.com